


Outside my Life, Babe

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, tail pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Setting up the meeting with Sienna Khan was the easy part. Winter sent out an encrypted message, with details on when and where to meet her. She knew Sienna would come, as she had so many times before in the dangerous game the two of them played. How they met didn’t matter, but Sienna… she always answered her call.
Relationships: Sienna Khan/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 21





	Outside my Life, Babe

Setting up the meeting with Sienna Khan was the easy part. Winter sent out an encrypted message, with details on when and where to meet her. She knew Sienna would come, as she had so many times before in the dangerous game the two of them played. How they met didn’t matter, but Sienna… she always answered her call. 

“It’s been years, Winter.” Sienna revealed herself from the shadow of the room, sliding in under the guise of night to the inn that they had agreed to meet in outside Atlas. Outside Menagerie. Far away from prying eyes that could recognize either of them. Winter greeted her warmly, bringing her hands up to scratch behind Sienna’s faunus ears in welcome like Sienna had shown her how to do after becoming a Huntress herself. Sienna brought her hand around Winter’s head, fingers laced through her hair. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m not here to ask you to stop the White Fang. I don’t want it to be years before I see you again. I won’t make that mistake again.” Winter pressed her lips forward to kiss Sienna, first unreciprocated. “I’m here to ask you to leave with me.”

Sienna pulled back from the kiss like Winter had burned her. “You want me to what? I can’t go to Atlas, and you sure as hell can’t come here. We’re from two entirely opposite worlds and we both need to come to terms with that. Meeting like this is only going to hurt us both.”

Winter sighed, pulling Sienna in to press their foreheads together. “I know. The worst part is my father in all this because of how he treats the faunus. You helped give me a reason to keep fighting against him. I don’t want that to go away because we have to be apart.”

Sienna brought her hand up to Winter’s cheek, gently grazing her nails across her cheek. “We can only have these moments, Winter. We can only have these bits where no one sees the real us and we have to go back to reality after that. Your side is trying to kill mine and mine is just wanting some sort of equality. I’m sorry it has to be this way.” This time Sienna initiated the kiss, laced with the sadness and the truth behind her words. “I wish it could be different.”

“I wish it could be too,” Winter said finally, guiding Sienna back toward the bed in the dim inn lighting for their meeting place outside the small city of Serenity. “If we know we can’t come to a common ground outside this room though, can we at least enjoy the time we have with the other?” Winter pushed Sienna to sit and took a seat next to her. 

“You know I can’t tell you anything.”

“And I can’t tell you anything either, Sienna. I know how this game works. I’ve known how it works since the start. I’m not going to be telling Ironwood about what happens when I’m out of town on  _ business. _ ”

“Is that what I am to you?” Sienna asked playfully. “Business?” She leaned in and kissed Winter again. “Less talk though. I don’t want to hear about your boss or your father. I came here for you.”

“It’s the story I’m using if anyone at work asks me what I was up to. I have my own reasons for being out this way in the first place, so it isn’t out of the ordinary for me to be a few towns over from my initial target.” Winter laid Sienna back, stroking her hands through her hair. She pressed her lips fully against her, kissing her deeply and shifting enough so she could touch every part of her. She unclasped the top of her cape, letting it fall behind her onto the bed. 

“Always so quick to get me naked. You haven’t changed a bit.” Sienna purred as Winter’s hands went to work, touching her and kissing her way down her neck. 

“What can I say, there’s something about worshipping a Queen like you that makes me want to see every inch you have to offer me. Is that so wrong of me to do?” Winter worked a hand under Sienna’s waist, arching her back as she pulled the two of them together. 

“Not wrong. Questionable maybe, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Sienna kissed her back, working off the layers of clothing that Winter usually wore thanks to the cold situation up in Atlas. Winter kept her hands busy working her way through the intricate top that Sienna wore this time, finally freeing her breasts. She dipped her head and swirled her tongue around one of Sienna’s soft nipples, blowing cool air on it. Winter brought their hips together, pushing them up against each other and slipping her hand down the back of Sienna’s pants, past her tail to palm her ass. 

“Why do you hide your tail?” Winter asked, having never gotten a proper answer in the past. 

“Would you want your people to know that you have a special mutation in your faunus genes that gives you two traits over the customary one? Because I get enough comments as is when people notice my ears. Well, less so now that I’m the High Leader of the White Fang,” Sienna stated, her voice trailing off due to Winter’s attention on her nipple and sucking it between her teeth to nibble gently while she spoke. “Gods, Winter, do you have to be such a tease?”

“Think of it as payback for last time, when you left me hanging.” Winter kneaded Sienna’s ass through her pants, sucking on the nipple again and making her lover arch her back in response. 

“The inn was attacked last time. I had no control over that,” Sienna replied breathlessly, giving herself over to Winter. “You can’t possibly hold me responsible for that.” Winter finished undressing her from the waist up, performing the necessary movements with the zippers, buttons, and elaborate puzzle to get the top off of her. 

Sienna arched into her touch, gasping softly. “Maybe not. I still missed you.” Winter kissed her way over to her other breast, her thumb brushing over the still wet nipple that was now hard from her attention. 

“I missed you too.” Winter kissed her way across Sienna’s stomach, working her magic on Sienna’s past much faster than she had on her top. Sienna’s tail twitched happily the more Winter touched her, leaving soft kisses along her thighs and down past her navel. Her fingers brushed Sienna’s folds, already wet just from the little touches she had laid upon her already, even though the two of them had a long way to go before they were finished at the night’s end. 

Winter dipped her head, licking between Sienna’s folds and tasting her, something she hadn’t had the pleasure of tasting in so long that she savored it as her tongue pressed against that sensitive skin. Winter kneeled so she was off the bed, Sienna now at the right height for her to hold her by the tops of her thighs and keep her in place while she worked over her pussy with her tongue. The tip of Sienna’s tail caressed her cheek and Winter took that as a hint to focus her attention a little higher, sucking that little nub between her lips and gently rolling it between them. Sienna’s hips almost lifted off the bed when she did, unused to the direction action Winter was used to giving when she was pleasuring a lover. She sat up quickly taking grip of Winter’s hair and pulling her up to face her. 

“Did I catch you off guard?” Winter asked with a grin, licking her lips as she looked up from between Sienna’s thighs. “Or has someone not given you head since I last did.” 

Sienna pursed her lips and laid back down. She wasn’t dignifying that with a response. 

“So sad the other members of the White Fang don’t know how to please you like I do,” Winter whispered against her thigh, sending a shiver down Sienna’s spine. Winter pushed a finger into her lover, returning her lips to part her folds. Sienna’s mouth fell slack as she focused on the feelings Winter was sending through her, and touching her like she did when the world was a little more simple. She let out a whine as WInter captured her nub between her lips again, rocking her hips to get as much as she could out of the second finger that had pressed inside her. Sienna wrapped her tail slack around Winter’s neck, her promise to keep her there until she was satisfied. Winter grinned and pushed her fingers in and out of her lover, kissing the insides of her thighs. 

“Sienna, tell me what you want,” Winter asked softly, merely indulging her to see if her wants had changed over time. 

“I want you,” Sienna stated quickly, daring to sit up on her elbows and watch Winter’s mischievous glance back up at her. Winter took it as her cue to bring her tongue up along her slit, swirling her tongue against her clit as she maintained eye contact. 

“Me isn’t an answer. You have me already. So, Sienna Khan, High Leader of the White Fang, what do you want of me, Winter Schnee?” Winter sensed the tremble through Sienna’s body as she finished her question, returning her mouth to Sienna’s clit to make it more difficult for her to form the answer she wanted. 

“Winter, please…” Sienna pleaded, leaning back against the bed, now rocking her hips against Winter’s mouth as she refused to stop, wanting to draw that little bit of power away from Sienna by giving her what no one else dared to do. 

“Please what?” Winter asked, flicking her tongue against the clit that was standing out from between her folds now. She had her going and it was only a matter of time, a matter of curling her fingers inside her before she came. 

“Please Winter, let me cum,” Sienna begged, something she would only do within these walls where no one else would know that she asked a Schnee of all people to make her cum. Winter allowed it, lapping at her clit and easily making her shudder against her fingers and tongue. 

“Was that so hard?” Winter asked with a grin, wiping the side of her mouth, like she had finished a finely crafted dessert. 

“Don’t,” Sienna started, inviting Winter up onto the bed and then pinning her to it. “You’re overdressed so you have no room to talk.” Winter grinned in defiance, petting her tiger’s inner thighs before Sienna slid off of her lap. “Strip.”

Winter raised an eyebrow and did as she was told, slowly pulling off her clothes as Sienna circled her, sizing her up and cupping her breasts once they were out of the lacy under clothes that no one saw. 

“Did you wear that for me?” Sienna asked, running her finger over the lace trim and helping Winter out of it, pressing herself up against Winter’s back after she had finished undressing. Winter licked her lips. 

“Perhaps. Would you believe me regardless of what I said?” Winter turned around to kiss her, tugging softly at her hair and breathing her in. “I just hate that we have to sneak around like this.” Winter rolled her over, pushing Sienna onto her back, and settling between her thighs. 

“You know why we have to though,” Sienna purred, nuzzling her face against Winter’s hand. 

“I know.” Winter slid off the bed, grabbing her bag that she had brought with. “Which is why I planned to make it as memorable as possible.” Rummaging through the bag, Winter pulled out white leather straps, pulling them around her thighs and across her waist. “How long has it been?”

“Too long.” 

“Good.” 

Sienna didn’t let her get far, pulling her back to kiss her. “While I want all that too, tonight I want it to just be you.” Winter slid back, dropping the toy she brought with her and cradled Sienna’s face in her hands while her little tiger nibbled at her thumb. 

“You’re so needy when you’re like this,” Winter whispered, reaching down between Sienna’s legs and parting her thighs. “Not that I would have it any other way.” Sienna mewled under her fingers, arching her back while Winter worked her open. 

With her eyes slipping shut, she paid less attention as Winter slipped off the bed. Securing the straps around her waist and over her thighs, she tested the harness and opened the bottle of lubricating oil to drizzle some on her fingers to cover the shaft of the dildo. 

Having already forgotten her initial pleas for Winter, Sienna welcomed her in, arching her hips up to draw her lover into her. Winter pressed into her, kissing at Sienna’s neck while she opened her up with the cock strapped to her hips. Sienna whined as Winter kept an agonizingly slow speed, wanting to draw everything out as long as possible. Sienna clawed at her hips, desperate for something to help her get closer to that precipice that she longed for. 

“Winter, please,” Sienna begged without prompting, rolling Winter onto her back and riding the strap inside her, while prettily biting her lower lip. “I can’t take it this slow.” 

Winter grinned as Sienna took the reins, sitting up to rock with her and make it more difficult for Sienna to fully gain an upper hand. The tiger turned on her lap, facing away from her and flicking her tail in Winter’s face as she challenged Winter’s authority again, turning to grin. 

Winter laughed softly to herself, grabbing Sienna by the base of the tail and pulling her back slowly, grinding her hips forward. Sienna couldn’t go anywhere without pulling her own tail at this rate, and Winter was releasing her at far too slow of a rate for her to get off with those languid, fluid strokes. 

Sienna whined again, panting softly with each release Winter gave, her small grin spreading as she pulled the tiger back by her tail, filling her fully each time. 

“I know you want more,” Winter whispered in her ear. “But it’s far too fun to watch you beg for it.” Winter licked her lips after Sienna finally came, sliding off the strap on and tossing it to the floor to pull her in close. 

“In the morning, we go back to what it was,” Sienna whispered after she caught her breath, looking up to Winter. Her ears had flattened with sadness at the situation. She leaned up and pressed her pointed teeth against Winter’s collarbone, leaving the same mark she had left countless times before. “In case you forget…” 

“Don’t worry,” Winter reassured her. “We’ll have time to see each other again.” Winter leaned down to kiss her, with each of them falling to the dark of night.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship didn't have smut and I felt the need to fix that.


End file.
